Muppet Studios
Muppet Studios is a title that has been used in several Muppet projects as the fictional movie studio that produces content for The Muppets. The similarly-named "The Muppets Studio" would later be established as the real subsidiary under Disney that manages The Muppets following their purchase of the franchise in 2004. ''You're the Director'' Muppet Studios was first seen in the 1988 View-Master Interactive Vision game Muppets Studios Presents: You're the Director. The Muppet's Hollywood film studio is falling behind schedule in the production of numerous films and is in need of help. The studio is going broke, and the bossy head of the studio, Yolanda Steel, focuses on the financials. Depending on the number of retrieved money sacks in the game, the studio is either saved or shut down. Locations within the theater include Studio Not-To-B. ''Muppet*Vision 3D'' The original posters created in 1991 to decorate the ''Muppet*Vision 3D'' queuing area featured movie parodies that were produced by Muppet Studios, the name conceptually proposed for what would later become the Muppets Courtyard.The Disney Channel Magazine July/August 1990 These include... MV3D poster Star Wars.jpg|''Star Chores'' MV3D poster To Have and Have Not.jpg|''To Have and Have More'' MV3D poster Follow the Fleet.jpg|''Follow the Feet'' Pigseidon.jpg|''The Pigseidon Adventure'' MV3D poster Cleopatra.jpg|''Cleopigtra'' MV3D poster Frankenstein.jpg|''The Bride of Froggen-Schwein'' Die-hard.jpg|''Dive Hard 2'' MV3D poster It Came from Outer Space.jpg|''It Called from Outer Space'' Kurmit the Amphibian.jpg|''Kürmit: The Amphibian'' Superbeaker II MV3D poster.jpg|''Superbeaker II'' Muppets.com The Muppets' official website (c. 2005-2008), was themed around Muppet Studios, a fictional Muppetwood movie studio. The studio featured several locations, including: *Main Gate *Newsstand *Club Mayhem *Central Casting *El Muppetan Theatre *Muppet Stuff Gift Shop *Miss Piggy's Trailer *Soundstage #117 *The Studio Lounge *Swedish Chef's Kitchen *Muppet Records *A fork in the road Muppets-go-com-1.jpg|Main Gate & Newsstand Muppets-go-com-3a.jpg|Muppet Records & Club Mayhem Muppets-go-com-4a.jpg|Central Casting Muppets-go-com-5a.jpg|Muppetan Theatre Muppets-go-com-6a.jpg|Muppet Stuff Muppets-go-com-7a.jpg|Miss Piggy's Trailer Muppets-go-com-8a.jpg|Soundstage #117 Muppets-go-com-9a.jpg|Swedish Chef's Kitchen & the Studio Lounge ''The Muppets'' Muppet Studios was a central location in the film The Muppets. The studio is located in Hollywood, just off of Hollywood Boulevard. Walter, Gary, and Mary visit the now-decrepit studio on their vacation. The studio tour guide (Alan Arkin) says that Muppet Studios is "where dreams can come true." Tours (originally 50¢) are now $1.50 and poorly attended (the only other attendees are a group of Japanese tourists who think they are on a Universal Studios tour). The central feature of the studio is The Muppet Theatre, home of The Muppet Show. A geological survey (along with Tex Richman's sense of smell) says there is oil under the studio. Richman tries to get ownership of the studio under the guise of turning the studio into a Muppet museum. The Muppets reunite in an attempt to raise the money needed to save the studio. Signs and locations within the studio include: * Commissary *Dr. Honeydew's Laboratory of Fun *Original Electric Mayhem Bus *Electrical Dept. *Fozzie's Joke Room *Gonzo's Cannonade *Office of Kermit the Frog *The Muppet Theatre *Rowlf's Music Parlor *Wire & Rope Room In the film's opening sequence, Walter receives the Muppet Studios Official Guide book for his birthday. The "Muppet Studios Tour Map" in the book shows such additional locations as: *Art Alley *Beaker's World *Buffoon Lagoon *Fozzie's Joke Corner *Miss Piggy's Conture Tour *Miss Piggy Plaza The exterior scenes for Muppet Studios were filmed at the Jim Henson Company Lot, with the exteriors of the Muppet Theater being filmed at the El Capitan Theatre. Muppet-Studios.jpg MuppetStudioSet1.jpg MuppetStudioSet2.jpg MuppetStudioSet3.jpg MuppetStudioSet4.jpg Kermit's office.jpg Theatre front 2011.jpg TheMuppets-(2011)-MuppetStudiosOfficialGuide01.jpg|Muppet Studios Official Guide TheMuppets-(2011)-MuppetStudiosOfficialGuide02.jpg|Muppet Studios Official Guide See also * The Muppets Studio (formerly known as Muppets Holding Company and Muppet Studios) is a subsidiary of the Walt Disney Company. Formed in 2004, the studio manages the the Muppet characters and trademarks. The studio also serves as the real-life production house for many Muppet projects. *The Muppet Theatre *MuppeTelevision Studio *KMUP Television Studio *World Wide Studios Sources __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:The Muppets (2011) Locations